Question: The product of two positive consecutive integers is 506. What is their sum?
Answer: We are given that $x(x+1) = 506$, so $x^2 + x = 506$, which means $x^2 + x - 506 =0$.  The prime factorization of $506$ is $2\cdot 11 \cdot 23$, so we see that the quadratic factors as $(x + 23)(x-22)=0$.  The positive solution is $x=22$, so the two numbers are 22 and 23.  Their sum is $22+23 = \boxed{45}$.